Project Summary/Abstract Core K - Modern HIV research efforts require reliable links between clinical and basic science investigators. These links include characterization and access to clinical specimens, laboratory based assays designed for clinical specimens, interpretation and management of generated data, and training in these areas. The Translational Virology (TV) Core of the San Diego (SD) CFAR is designed to be this reliable and cost-effective link that provides added value to HIV research within our Center. The TV Core accomplishes this goal for a wide range of HIV research-related activities involving emerging and senior investigators, established and burgeoning programs, clinical and basic science investigators, domestic and international efforts, NIH and other funders, etc. Over the past 4 years, the TV Core has provided services to 199 investigators, contributed to 168 publications, supported investigators funded by 14 NIH institutes, and trained 127 individuals in safe laboratory procedures for working with HIV. Specifically, the TV Core provides services through four defined units that work closely with other CFAR Cores, as outlined: (1) Specimen Unit: obtains, processes, tracks, ships and cryostores samples. (Primary collaborating Core: Clinical Investigation Core). (2) Assay Unit: develops and provides a wide-range of clinically-relevant assays (HIV genotyping, viral loads, antibody and nucleic acid detection, etc.). (Primary collaborating Core: Genomics and Sequencing). (3) Quality Control Unit: provides quality control procedures for domestic and international CFAR-affiliated investigators, and analytical support for generated data. (Primary collaborating Core: BAM Cores). (4) Training Unit: provides training and certification in BL2 and BL3 safety and procedures, specimen processing, PCR, genotyping techniques, and laboratory quality assurance. (Primary collaborating Cores: Developmental and International Cores).